Boob Contest
Plot When Ryle gives Stacy a poster for a big boob contest, she of course enters it. Will she win? Find out here. Characters *Stacy *Ryle *Judge *Pink *Wednesday *Red *Maroon (mentioned) Transcript (Ryle was walking on the street when he almost walks into Stacy's breasts.) Stacy: Hey watch it! Ryle: Sorry Thundertits. Stacy: LOL, what? Ryle: Nothin' bitcherella. Stacy: Meh, whatever you say. (takes out a vodka bottle and starts to drink it) Ryle: Wanna give ya this (hands her a poster) Stacy: (takes the poster) Whaz dis shit? (tries to read it) Ryle: (punches Stacy to get her conscience) Read it and weep. Stacy: Chill the fuck down! I know what to do. (reads it closely) … (drops her vodka bottle) HOLY SHIT! Ryle: Well? Stacy: There’s a Big Boob Contest today! Why the fuck didn’t anyone tell me?! Ryle: You were too stupid to figure it out yourself. Stacy: Whatever man! I’m totally entering this shit! (runs off) Ryle: (sighs) (follows her) (Stacy arrives at the contest and runs up to the judge, who is sweating as he stares at the other women entering.) Stacy: Yo douche! Where’s the signin’ list? Judge: (yelps in surprise) Aah! O-Over there! (points somewhere off-screen) (Stacy runs to where he was pointing.) Ryle: Hey bitcherella ya need this. (throws her an amulet) Stacy: (accidentally drops it but picks it up) Oh yeah. This… What do I do with it again? Ryle: Just put it on, shake your breasts, think about having bigger boobs, or consume any material and it'll go straight to your breast and convert to breast milk. Stacy: Okay then! (signs her name up and puts the amulet on) Ryle: Can I record this for Red? Stacy: Sure. Anything for my BF. (thinks about her breasts growing and they grow bigger) Ryle: (starts recording) Can you shake em'? Stacy: Okay. (starts to shake them) Ryle: (while recording) And can ya press em' together? Stacy: Alright. (presses them as close together as they can) Ryle: And can ya rub em'? Stacy: Okie— (the contest bell rings) FUCK! GOTTA GO! (runs off again) Ryle: Kay. (pulls out a cigarette and starts smoking) (Stacy pushes some women out of the way to get in line. The Judge walks on stage.) Judge: (speaks into the microphone) Uhh, l-ladies and gentlemen; mostly gentlemen. Welcome to the city Big Breast Contest! (Ryle walks to the crowd.) Judge: Every woman gets to walk up here and show off their breasts until the bell rings. The winner will not only be the one with the biggest boobs, but the horniest out of all these fine hot chicks. Ryle: (in the crowd) Sweet. Judge: S-So, without further ado, let’s give a hot welcome to our ladies! Ryle: (sarcastic) Sweet. (The contestants walk on stage and show off their breasts as much as possible.) (Ryle holds up a sign saying "press em' together".) (Stacy does what the sign says, along with some other girls who read the sign.) (Ryle then flips the sign saying "I meant the purple bitch".) (The other women stop and glare at Stacy as she continues to press her breasts.) (Ryle flips the sign saying "rub em”.) (Stacy starts to rubs them in circles.) (Ryle flips the sign saying "bounce ‘em".) (Stacy jiggles her breasts up and down while some of the women’s eyes follow her breasts in confusion.) (Ryle flips the sign saying "bring out a banana and then place it between em") (Stacy takes a banana out of nowhere and slowly slides it in between her breasts.) (Ryle flips the sign saying "eat half of it".) (Stacy licks the banana before eating half of it. In the background, some men can be heard masturbating.) (Ryle flips the sign saying "eat the other half") (Stacy eats the other half. The other women look disgusted and jealous. She starts to think about her breasts growing again and they grow while the other women look shocked.) (Ryle flips the sign saying "tell the men about the show") Stacy: (reads the sign) ... (shouts at Ryle) HOW DO I DO THAT? (Ryle facepalms and flips the sign saying "ask them if they like the show") Stacy: (shouts) OKAY! (talks to the men seductively) So boys, you like what you see? (The men nod while drooling and the women are shooting death glares at Stacy.) (Ryle flips the sign saying "turn around, bend over and slap your ass") (Stacy does what the sign says and slaps her ass.) (The Judge, who is off stage so no one can see him, is masturbating real hard to Stacy’s performance. He lets out an almost loud groan as he reaches orgasm. When he is done, he rings the bell.) Judge: A-And that’s it! (Ryle flips the sign showing a thumps up) (Stacy gives a thumbs up back while sticking her tongue out.) (Ryle finally flips the sign saying "gross") Judge: (quickly gives Stacy a medal) Winner is S-Stacy! O-Okay bye! (runs off) Ryle: Good job. Now let's finish that video. (brings out the video camera) (Stacy nods, turns around, and dances while bending over and slapping her ass with the medal.) Ryle: Not that. The one where you press em'. Stacy: Fuck that! I won already! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! (continues dancing while drinking vodka) Ryle: (finishes recordind) Well let me take a picture. Stacy: Pfft. Alright. (poses while pressing her breasts together) (Ryle brings out a camera and takes a picture.) Stacy: (runs off after the pic is taken) WOO-HOO! NAKED PARTY AT MY HOUSE! Ryle: Wait! Stacy: (stops and groans) What now?! Ryle: (gives her the photo) Give this to that pink chick. Stacy: Pink? Sure thing, bitch! Ryle: (smiles) To make her disgusted. Stacy: Whatever you say. (walks off) Ryle: Wait till Red sees this. (walks off to find Red) Stacy: (looks at photo) Wait 'till Pink sees this- (takes off amulet) and Wednesday wears this! (Episode Ends) (After Credits) Ryle: Hey Red! Red: Sup? Ryle: I got something for ya. (pulls out the video camera and uploads the video of Stacy online) Red: (looks at the screen excited) PORN?! Ryle: Yep. Red: (pushes Ryle off the chair) OUTTA THE WAY! (watches) Ryle: Kay. Wonda' how Stacy and that goth chick are doin? (Shows Wednesday stomping away from Stacy while Pink throws away the picture.) Pink: Ugh! Stacy, you’re so disgusting! Ryle: (takes the photo) Huh looks like it didn't work. Looks like I'll give it to Red. (walks off to find Red) Stacy: (ignoring Pink) Oh come on, bitch! Boys will like you more if you just think! Wednesday: You said you didn’t have a problem with my breast size, and you do! Stacy: …Okay maybe yeah, but— Wednesday: Nope. I’d rather have Grey’s douche rival call me “pancake chest” again. (END) Category:Episodes Category:October Releases